


Hot Dad

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Hot Dad, Kinda Romance, Oneshot, harry's ooc probably but oh well, harrys a hot dad, his butt is nice, kind of onesided on readers part, kinda a joke fic but not crack, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you realize that Harry is the definition of a hot dad and secretly admire him. (Harry Mason/Reader)(ONESHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dad

You sighed and lowered your gun after shooting down one of those pterodactyl-monsters as you called them. You quickly stomped on its chest and flinched as it let out a pitiful noise before dying.  
"This....this feels like animal abuse." You said quietly and shuddered. You jumped and spun around when you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You quickly fired a shot only to see someone cower from it.  
"Don't shoot don't shoot!" He yelled.  
"Then don't sneak up on me like that!" You spat and lowered your gun.  
"I'm sorry, but have you seen my daughter? About this high, short black hair, just turned seven." He said and motioned with his hand.  
"Sorry, I just got here myself. I'd be more than happy to help you look for her, though." You offered.  
"Thanks anyway, and yeah that'd be great." He said.  
"My name's (F/n) (L/n), by the way." You said and offered your hand out to shake, which he did.  
"Harry Mason." He said.

~Time Skip to the school provided by Cheryl~

You had quickly learned that Harry Mason was THE Harry Mason, as in the writer. You also learned that he was, well, a hot dad. And he was single, but you doubted he would want to date (especially in these circumstances), so you settled with secretly admiring him, as crazy and stalkerish as it sounded. Mainly his butt though, he had a nice butt.  
"(F/n)? You alright?" He asked as you slowly came to.  
"Mmhmm....but what happened?" You asked and got up, "One minute we're fighting a gigantic demon lizard in the Otherworld and next we're back in what I assume to be the Fog World.". You had even named the worlds, great for your sanity (F/n)!  
"I'm not entirely sure....but we killed it." He said. You smiled slightly at him using 'we", wait no that's really crazy, stop (F/n)!  
"We should probably get out of here." You said absentmindedly and walked out with him following a minute later.  
"Well lead the way, oh great Harry!" You joked, which he just rolled his eyes at. You normally let him take the lead, because, quite frankly you had the sense of direction of a potato. And also because you could stare at his butt from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Not really.


End file.
